


Inside a Dream

by ShroomShake



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Emetophobia, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Suicide, True Realm, Tulpas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomShake/pseuds/ShroomShake
Summary: Inside a dream, I am the world.Charles Eyler's story was one of giving up.(Short Charles drabble/character study idk.)Trigger warnings: Suicide, Emetophobia, and mild gore-y elements.
Kudos: 6





	Inside a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Perceive Me I literally wrote this on my lunch break at work cuz I'm thinking about replaying HC for the fifth time. Byeeee

* * *

_ Inside a dream, I laugh, and the world laughs with me.  _

Or, perhaps, they are laughing  _ at _ him. If the world is not laughing at him, Scarlett Eyler surely is. Her presence was hell enough for an entire lifetime.

She sneered as he doodled in the margins of his school notebook.

“ **This is where it starts,** ” she lectured. “ **Wasting time and slacking off now will lead to a downward spiral of failures.”**

He ignored the tulpa tapping her foot behind him. Charles drew a picture of Charlotte on the page, her smiling face unmarred by the filth of the disgusting world he lived in. If there was some semblance of an afterlife, Charles hoped he would be someone more like Charlotte.

“ **Charlotte, who doesn’t even have a personality? She’s just a blatant self-insert. Just a vessel, not a real character** ,” Scarlett corrected him. 

She was right. As always. 

Then maybe it wasn’t that. How could someone like him hope to achieve Charlotte’s perfection? No, someone like him was much more fit to be an observer. To simply watch quietly from a distance 

But, Charles would not be granted such a privilege in this life. Not when he had Scarlett whispering over his shoulder. Not when he had Mother to take care of. 

“...Mr. Eyler?” 

“ **The teacher is talking to you,** ” Scarlett barked. 

Charles gulped as he looked up from his notes. 

The teacher, standing at attention at the front of the classroom, seemed not to be aware of the blight that fell from the gaping orifice of her face. Fleshy tendrils coiled out from her unrecognizable visage, pus dripping from the horrific mass. The appendages were covered with unblinking eyes, all on him. Evaluating him. Judging him. Nothing was safe. 

Charles sped out of class to the bathroom as quickly as he could, his breathlessness from running only worsening his nausea. He lurched over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. 

Charles didn’t care to go back to class, returning to what little solace he had left at home. It was all for Mother. He ventured to her bedroom. Something felt off. He was scared.

“Mother?” he said, unable to quell the tremor in his voice. She turned her head. 

It was as he feared. Mother, too, had been contaminated by the mire of the world.

If Mother, too, had been claimed by this world’s impurity, what left was there to live for?

Hm. 

He chuckled bitterly. 

* * *

_ When I close my eyes, Vincent, all I see is you. That face, pure and clean, untouched by this realm’s awfulness.  _

_ I want to see him again.  _

_ I want to ascend with him. _

Charles didn’t believe Vincent when he claimed that a universe would be born of his soul. He was pretty sure Vincent himself didn’t believe so, either. Perhaps he merely sought to comfort himself before he plunged into the nothingness of death. 

How ironic. That’s exactly what Charles was doing now, as he stood at the water’s edge, wondering what kind of world would take shape in the image of  _ his _ soul. 

The sky was blood red and the sea was ink black on the day Charles Eyler gave life to a new universe. While the ocean engulfed him, the inky water invading his lungs, it drowned out Scarlett’s yells of desperation to an incomprehensible muffle.

_ Inside a dream, I drown, and the world drowns with me.  _

_ Inside a dream, I sleep, and the world sleeps with me.  _

_ Inside a dream, I am the world.  _

_ Goodnight, World.  _

_ Goodnight, Charles. _

**Author's Note:**

> Btw if you find my socials and you're a minor pls don't follow, ty!


End file.
